Given the current situation in Iraq and other hotspots around the world, a real need for ballistic protective material that is lightweight, cost effective, field ready, and rapidly deployable would be advantageous. While some combat vehicles are protected, many are not and the current situation in Iraq is that roadside bombs and high velocity projectiles are leaving many soldiers wounded.
Many ask the question ‘Why aren't military vehicles in Iraq and other places more protected?’ The answer seems to be that war is changing. It use to be that tanks came under heavy fire but now wheeled vehicles such as, e.g., HMMVs, FMTV's, 5-Ton and 2½-Ton Trucks come under heavy fire. These types of vehicles are often targets for insurgents in Iraq, and elsewhere, interested in creating instability. These forces work behind the scenes and instead of launching a clear attack, seem satisfied to cause havoc by using roadside bombs and independent strikes.
There are stories pouring out of Iraq that military personnel are buying armor over the interne or attempting to create their own makeshift armor in an effort to survive. It is widely agreed upon that the military is not prepared for this new type of fighting and that military personnel are trying their best to survive. A better solution is needed. Conventional armor (steel) is too time consuming, expensive and heavy (reduces the vehicle's efficiency and makes it difficult to transport the vehicle) to adequately solve the problem. While ballistic products are readily available in the United States, many are quite expensive and others are not field ready.